Invader Zim:Red Rising
by yveltaldarkrai3
Summary: (Extreme AU) Communist Earth, a suffering species, and a looming Revolution. These are the stories of individuals that struggle to survive under repression. Rated T for possible character death.
1. A brief introduction

**A/N: This will be a pretty dark AU. I hope you read, review, and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez**

 **Prologue:A brief history**

The year 1967 was when it all changed. Soviet archaeologists in the Kazakh SSR discovered ancient artifacts left by godlike aliens that resided on Earth before humanity. Researching them, the Soviet Union gained immense power, and used it to take over the world and expand across space.

Currently, the Soviet Union controls the Sol system, and maintains colonies across dozens of outer worlds. They have a powerful Navy and Army that they use to subjugate worlds that contained foreign species.

The Irken Empire has seen this new superpower as a nuisance, as the Soviets still have years to go before they reach the amount of superiority that the Irken Armada has. The lack of DNA in the Irken Smeeteries has led to more shorter, and more defective Irkens. These defecties are mocked and mistreated more than any other Irkens. Resentment boils among the lower crust of Irken society, and some defectives are drifting towards the promise of equality under the Soviet Union.

A new species has spread across the Galaxy. Calling themselves the Ranshu, they are an imperialistic, and militaristic-like group that have close ties with the Irken Empire.

Operation Impending Doom II has succeeded, with the Irkens gaining territory far beyond what they once had. Zim is on Earth, having been exiled there by the Almighty Tallest. Dib Membrane struggles under new laws imposed by the State, and Professor Membrane has been employed by the State to help research new technology. Zim and Dib are still rivals, but no longer wish to kill each other.

Thus, the story of rebellion, of revolution, and of suffering begins.

 **A/N:Before I start Chapter One, I want to know how many of you actually want to see more.**


	2. The Dib Files: PT 1

**A/N:Greetings everyone! This is chapter one! As always, read, review, and enjoy.**

 **(Clarification:Dib is currently 15 years old)**

 **Disclaimer:IZ belongs to JV**

 **The Dib Files Pt. 1**

 **xxxMembrane Household (pre-war)xxx**

"Quickly children, into the bunker!"

Low thuds were heard outside as well as a dull roaring that quickly grew louder. A small child wearing a black trenchcoat scrambled into the trap door leading into an underground space, shielded with lead, and steel plating.

"We're going to be okay. We're going to be okay,"He breathed shallowly, clutching his laptop that he had brought into the bunker.

"Wait here!"His father shouted, as the house shook,"I need to get your sister!"

"Wait! Dad, I know where she is. Let me get…"

He was cut off by an earsplitting explosion that knocked him back into the bunker, causing him to black out.

 **xxx present day xxx**

Dib walked out into the empty high skool hallway. His destination, the door at the end of the hall clearly marked _Principal's Office_.

He entered, and shut the door behind him. The principal finished up his phone call, and smiled.

"Please sit down Dib,"He said, gesturing towards the chair in front of him.

Dib sat down in the proffered chair, and stared at the man in front of him.

"I heard that you were questioning the laws that make up this glorious nation of ours,"The principal said,"They are here to make this world better and more equal. Now I don't want to hear that you've repeated this incident again. Go back to class and think about this for a while."

With that, the principal started to work on some unfinished papers he had before him. Dib stood up and went back to class, his mind focused on something other than the laws of the State.

 **xxx Current Membrane Household xxx**

"I'm home!"Dib called, heaving his school bag onto the floor.

When he got no answer, he went to the small kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. Seeing that it was empty, he reached for the jar that sat next to the toaster, and pulled out a few rubles.

"That should last us a few days,"He muttered, pocketing the money. He pulled out a sticky note and wrote a quick note explaining where he would be, and stuck it to the fridge.

He walked out the door, back out into the baking summer heat. His path took him next to a house, with an occupant he hadn't seen since the war ended.

He deviated from his path and put a hand on the door. Trying the knob, he saw that it was unlocked.

"Hello?"Dib called, his voice uncertain,"Zim?"

Nothing was heard, except the faint dripping off water off in the distance. Dib stepped inside the lair of his former enemy. Looking around, he saw that everything was covered with a small layer of plaster and dust. The couch looked like it had been shredded, and the T.V. had a hole in it.

Dib felt for a light switch. Failing to find one, he pulled out a penlight, and shined it in the kitchen. The table was piled with moldy waffles, and the chairs were scattered, as if someone or something had tried to escape in a hurry.

He suddenly felt cold metal surround his neck.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself,"A familiar voice hissed into his ear.

"Is that you Zim?"Dib asked, incredulously.

He felt the cold metal retract,"Dib?"He heard the voice breath.

"How..how did you survive?"The scyth-haired teen asked, turning to face the small alien.

"How do you think Dib? My superior Irken technology saved me. Unfortunately, the main computer core was destroyed as a result of the strain on the systems,"Zim replied, busying himself with prying open a metal grate large enough for him to get into his lab,"Leave now. I-I have some planning to do."

Dib heard the uncertainty in the Irken's voice, and decided to say something,"You do realize humanity has won. It's over Zim."

"It is over,"The alien said, softly before entering the vent and skittering down to the laboratory.

Dib shook his head, before exiting Zim's base and emerging back onto the sidewalk. He went down the street to the market.

Picking out a few meats and vegetables, he put them on the counter, and handed over the money needed for the produce.

He returned home quickly, as it was getting close to curfew. "I'm home!"He announced upon opening the door. Once again, he received no answer.

Placing all the food he bought in their proper places, he went to his room.

He powered up his laptop, before entering the State-run website advertising orphans and displaced children from the war. He searched the name _Gaz_ in the search bar, but received no results.

He shut off his laptop, leaning back in his chair,"She can't be dead,"He whispered, "I'll find her someday."

He crawled into bed, his daily clothes still on, and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning arrived quickly. Dib was woken by the state-provided alarm clock that never failed to wake him at 6:10 in the morning every day.

Walking downstairs, he was greeted by the sound of the T.V. which was currently displaying the news.

 _...aided by the Space Force, the search for Mars continues. In other news, a mandatory draft has been enacted by the Head of the Space Force Viktor Kulikov under the jurisdiction of Premier Rudaveshki. All men over the age of 18 must participate as…_

Dib smiled at the first part of the newscast, as Zim had sent the red planet hurtling through space. He himself had placed Mercury back in orbit. At the second part of the newscast, his heart sank as he realized that something bad was happening.

Dib sat next to his father, who was staring stonily at his coffee.

"I hope you have a good day at skool son,"Prof. Membrane finally said, after a few seconds of silence.

Dib nodded,"I will dad. I will…"

The last free time until skool was spent in silence. Skool itself passed relatively quickly. The only discrepancy being that Dib's teacher was absent that day as she had a son that was being sent off into space.

"I'm home!"He called, opening the door to his house. Being met with silence as always, he placed his bag next to the door, and went to his room.

He opened up his laptop, and went to the website he usually checked. Getting no results like always, he went to close his laptop, but was interrupted by a notification.

 _starting download…_

 _finished..._

His interest piqued, he opened the file, to find a video message from none other than Zim. He started the message.

 _Open your earholes Dib, because I will only say this once. I've found a way off this filthy planet, and I, Zim, will graciously allow you accompany me. Obviously, this will come at a price. Come to my base if you are interested._

Dib stared at the screen for a moment, before looking at a picture of his family that was hung on his wall. His gaze drifted to the flag displaying the state symbol just outside his window.

Making up his mind, he gathered his trench coat, his laptop, and his journal. Making his way down to the kitchen, he wrote a quick note to his father explaining where he would be, and departed.

Approaching Zim's base, he nervously opened the door, and entered the dark entryway.

"I'm here Zim!"He called, in the darkness,"Let's talk!"

A pair of red eyes peeled at Dinner from the darkness, a metal claw grabbed him, and guided him over to a broken metal grate in the wall. Climbing into it, Dib crawled until he entered Zim's underground base. The alien himself turned to face Dib with a triumphant grin.

"I see that you've come to take my generous offer."

"Actually,"Dib replied,"I've come to compromise with you."

"I'm afraid not Dib!"Zim announced,"That's the only offer I'm going to make! We'll be away from this filthy dirt ball, and from the Empire!"

"Why the Empire?"Dib asked, confused,"I thought you were going to conquer Earth for it."

"Since when has the Empire done something for me?"Zim snarled, his attitude changing in a split second,"They've mocked me, shamed me for who I am! Well, I'm done being an Invader for them! I'll conquer a planet, and start the Zim Empire!"

Dib took a step back, fearing for his rival's sanity,"Hear me out Zim,"He pleaded,"I need my dad to come with me. He's only one person. Maybe we can-"

"No,"Zim replied, his mood suddenly calm again,"I will not let one human worm destroy my plans for planetary conquest."

"I've done that plenty of times! It's my dad anyway, he's treated you with respect before."

Zim stared down at Dib coldly,"Fine,"He agreed,"I'll do this. For a price. Both of you have to be my slaves in the Empire of Zim."

"That's basically what my situation is now,"Dib protested,"You can't-"

"FREEZE!"

"DON'T MOVE!"

"STAND DOWN ALIEN!"

Dib could only stare in shock, as armored men streamed into the cramped lab through a hole in the ceiling, leveling rifles at the pair.

"You are under arrest for conspiring with an illegal lifeform,"A soldier said, grabbing Dib by the arm.

Zim leveled his Pak lasers at the soldiers, while he slowly walked backwards.

"Alien! You are in direct violation of Code fifteen. Surrender yourself!"

"I'll never surrender to you human dirt-babies!"Zim shrieked, skittering backwards.

"Shock him,"The commanding officer said, motioning towards Zim

A bright ray of light enveloped Zim briefly, before he collapsed.

"H-how?"Dib whispered.

In just a few minutes, his life had gotten much worse than it had. Now all that was left was to see his judgement.

 **A/N:That's it for Chapter One! Hopefully it wasn't too confusing.**


	3. The Defective Downloads PT 1

**A/N:Chapter Two is here! I hope you read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own IZ**

 **The Defective Downloads PT. 1**

"...Listen you defective filth! You're only alive because we need troops to fill the dwindling garrisons. You're job is to be the cannon fodder, the meat shield for the mainline troops, because you are worth nothing!"

The Commander's words echoed through the square filled with ranks upon ranks of short, deformed Irkens.

"Report to your designated companies!"

The ranks split off one by one, and headed towards their designated barracks where their captain would direct them to individual transport ships.

"Well..that was a long speech,"Irken Drone 440 muttered.

"I can't believe that we're going to die this early,"Drone 448 added.

"Listen, you'll be downloaded into the mainframe after your meat body dies. It's not that bad. At least we'll get to serve the Empire,"Irken Drone 442 replied, optimistically.

Irken Drone 449 listened to the exchange, rolling his eyes when 442 mentioned Pak downloads.

"You do realize that only the pure Irkens get their Pak downloaded. There's no way we'll live on after death,"He replied.

"Just trying to be optimistic here,"442 replied.

They stopped in front of their captain, who directed them to a transport.

"Anyway, who do you think we'll be fighting?"442 asked, sitting down on a wall seat, and fastening his restraints.

449 shrugged, also fastening his restraints,"It might be to quell a rebellion or something. Who knows, we're meant to die anyway."

The transport shuddered as it lifted out of the atmosphere, their company's Captain walked into the aisleway, and pulled out handheld hologram device. Placing it on the ground, a building sprung up with figures milling outside.

"This is Zyth research station 5,"The Captain spoke,"Approximately three days ago, a force of Resist members took it from the Empire. We would be bombarding it, but they have placed energy shields around it. Your job is to distract the defenses, while the competent soldiers make it into the station."

Turning off the hologram device, the Captain put it into his pocket, and walked into the bridge of the transport.

"Attention soldiers, we are coming up to the drop point. Be prepared,"The ship's loudspeaker announced.

A loud thud rang throughout the ship as it touched down. The boarding ramp opened, and the Irken soldiers rushed out, passing the wreckage of a Frontline battle-mech.

442 charged out with the rest of his comrades, shouting as they ran towards the research station on the other side of the battlefield. He was only a few feet away, when an artillery shell took the heads off the soldiers behind him. A concussive force shoved him into the dirt. Pieces if Irken rained around him. He attempted to crawl away, but saw darkness creeping into the edges of his eyes. Moments later, he blacked out.

"..Damn these Irkens are heavy.." An accented, but understandable voice spoke.

"You're just lucky your in the disposal crew,"A more hollow voice replied.

"Yeah, yeah.."

442 felt himself being swung onto a pile, facedown. Opening his eyes, he stared into the face of Drone 449. He instinctively pushed away, causing the pile to shift.

"Hey! We got a live one in here!"The hollow voice from before shouted.

Shots rang out, hitting the bodies near 442 with wet thumps. A blinding pain flashed through his head. The gunshots stopped. He waited until he heard footsteps that indicated whatever had dragged him here had left, but heard none. He waited longer, and longer, but still didn't hear anything.

442 stood completely still, until he was sure that the beings had left. Reaching out a claw to pull himself forward, he felt the smoothness of his antennae. He attempted to flick one away, but nothing happened. Trembling, he felt for his antennae. Upon encountering empty space, that's when he fell unconscious.

Memories passed…

"Wake Up."

442 jerked awake, the panicked feelings from the memories still burning inside of him. He reached up to feel for his antennae, but pulled his claws back when he didn't feel anything.

"Where did that voice come from?" He wondered, attempting to turn around.

Successfully managing to extricate himself from the pile, he did a full 360 degree turn, trying to find the source of whatever had spoken to him. Not finding any, he slid down the pile of Irken corpses, and stood unsteadily on his feet.

Looking around, he saw the tattered flag of the Irken military fly over the research station off in the distance. He started to walk there, occasionally stumbling.

Arriving at the main gate, he found himself being forced to kneel, by Resisty members that had been using the Irken flag as a ploy to capture any survivors.

"This one has no antennae," A Meekrobian Resisty fighter muttered,"It's still dangerous, but it can be useful."

"Clear a space,"A new voice said.

A human wearing a full suit of body armor knelt in front of 442.

"This one looks like a drone,"He said, looking at 442's stature,"He could be of some use.. as a personal servant. Bring this one into the base, and deactivate it's Pak."

A Vortian Resisty fighter nodded, and dragged 442 up.

Before he was dragged into the base, 442's eyes caught a patch on the human's armor. An image of a primitive farming tool, and a metal shaper crossed together over a yellow star.

He found himself tossed into an energy cell. Finding nothing else to do, he concentrated on the strange memory flashbacks from when he was unconscious.

"Something about another research facility,"He thought,"And...an infinite energy eating monster.."

He was interrupted by the energy cell deactivating. Looking up, he saw another human, this time it looked like a technician. The human turned 442 over, and attached a cord into his Pak. When he withdrew it, 442 felt some connection with his Pak go missing, namely the ones dealing with his tools.

The human exited the cell, and turned it back on before leaving the cell block.

442 sat, deaf to the world in his cell, with only his thoughts to keep him company. Now, there was nothing to do but wait.

 **A/N:That's it for chapter two! If you want to know, I'll be introducing one more character, and then I'll start with PT. 2's for everything else. Hope to see you in the next one!**


	4. Research and Development PT 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. School started recently, and I've had a lot on my hands. Hopefully you read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:IZ belongs to JV**

 **RRsearch and Development PT. 1**

Darkness…

Darkness…

Darkness…

" _It's ready_ "

" _Break it out."_

Light!

" _Limbs seem to be in the right place."_

" _Good. Give it to me."_

Motion. Warmth.

" _It seems to be responding well to you. Maybe you could be it's Dominion."_

" _I can assure you, I'll be more valuable as a geneticist than a Dominion."_

" _If you say so. Administer the injection let's see how it does."_

Cold. Pain!

" _Looks like it's working. Place it in the incubator."_

Movement. Warmth

Silence…

"Wha…"

" _It speaks!"_

" _This is unprecedented. Perhaps we need to lower the amount of formula."_

" _Nonsense. This is perfect! We'll present it to the Hive Queen, and this will help speed up development of all other drones!"_

" _What about this one?*_

" _Place it in basic training. We'll see how it handles having a larger learning capacity."_

 **xxx A month later: Queen's Chamberxxx**

"Hive Mother. You wanted to see me?"

The giant skeletal figure in the room turned to face the speaker.

"This new development is...interesting. It will help the expansion of the imperium. However… this technology comes from the Irkens, which means that they have asked something of equal value."

"Y-yes my queen,"The speaker replied,"They asked for-"

"I wasn't finished. I know that they have asked for a vial of our blood. This is unusual for something so biologically advanced, to ask for something so insignificant. Find out why."

"Yes my queen,"The speaker replied, bowing, and stepping out of the chamber.

 **xxx Ranshing:Ranshu home planet xxx**

Kern'Geshalk ran on all fours through the busy tunnels of his Hive. He rounded a corner sharply, and avoided a few drones. He made it to the largest cavern that contained a hover-tram that would take him to the main spaceport.

He boarded, and sat down on a seat, winded from his long run.

"Where are you going?"

Kern looked over to see a young, female Ranshu sitting across from him.

"I'm heading to the spaceport,"He replied,"You?"

"Actually, I am too! Maybe we'll be together!"

"Sure…" Kern replied, slightly concerned by her level of friendliness.

The tram stopped at the entrance to the spaceport. Kern and the female Ranshu exited. Since the female was closer to the door, she had exited first. This allowed Kern to notice something that had previously missed.

"You already have your armor?" He asked, surprise etched into his voice,"I haven't even received mine!"

The female in front of him slowed for a moment.

"I'm a...special case,"She said, resuming her normal pace.

They made it to Dock C, where a Ranshu wearing colored armor waited for them.

"Are you ready for your field experience assignments?" He asked.

"Yes sir,"Both Kern and the female Ranshu spoke simultaneously.

"Good. Yune'Erican, you may board the ship. Kern'Geshalk, come with me."

The female Ranshu entered the ship, waving goodbye to Kern. The latter was led into a secluded corner.

"These are your alternative mission assignments. View them in complete privacy,"The painted Ranshu said, handing Kern a datapad.

Kern took the datapad, and boarded the ship.

"You two are to be my guards?" The elderly ambassador on board asked.

"Yes sir," Kern replied.

"I see. We have a long journey ahead of us. The Irkens are holding a summit with the humans, and we were invited. So make yourselves at home."

Kern saluted, and made his way to the back of the ship where his quarters were located.

"Looks like we'll be next door from each other."

Kern looked over to see the female Ranshu, whose name he now knew was Yune.

"Indeed,"He replied. Internally, he wondered how no one had noticed her armor, or her differing personality.

" _Attention. We have completed take-off procedures. Brace yourselves for imminent departure."_

Kern had barely gotten himself into his cabin, before a force crushed him into the floor. The next few seconds consisted of frantic efforts to free himself. The force abated, and artificial gravity kicked on.

He breathed in deeply, shaking off the feeling of helplessness, and pulled himself off the deck. He made his way to his quarters, and pulled out the datapad that he had been given. It read,

 **Security Clearance:Varg**

 **Mission Details:**

 _Infiltrate Irken laboratories_

 _Collect any evidence that corresponds to DNA experiments_

 _Report back to the Hive Queen_

 _Do not get caught._

Kern turned off the datapad, feeling anxious and confused,"What did they mean by DNA experiments?"He wondered.

His reverie was cut short, as his door chimed. Opening it, he found Yune standing there.

"Hey,"She greeted,"Ambassador Tarl wants you to know that we'll be arriving within the next day or so."

"Thanks,"Kern replied, closing the door.

He wandered over to his sleeping nest, and collapsed onto it. His vision turned dark as he went to sleep.

 _Attention! Escorts get to your positions. We have arrived at Irk._

The window next to Kern's nest displayed a bright pink planet surrounded by ships. He slid off of the nest and made his way to the airlock. Ambassador Tarl waited next to Yune, his expression neutral.

The airlock slowly opened, releasing a hiss of compressed air. An Irken stepped onto the ship.

"Ambassador. I am Irken Saz and I'm assigned to you today. If you'd come with me…"

The short alien made his way to a teleporter and entered it. Tarl, Kern, and Yune made their way into the teleporter as well, disappearing in a beam of green light.

They all emerged in an open space, decorated with symbols of the Irken Empire.

A large table was set up in the middle. Currently, it held only one occupant.

"Ambassador Tarl,"Red greeted, standing up,"Welcome."

The ambassador saluted, taking his seat by him. Kern and Yune stood by him, standing rigidly.

"Almighty Tallest Red,"He said, respectfully,"Forgive my impudence, but I was wondering where.."

"Where Purple is? Apparently he's off doing "important stuff" as he describes it. I think he's off stuffing his face somewhere, or tormenting a few servants. Typical of him to leave me..." Red lapsed into a stony silence.

The teleporter activated again, beaming in an elegantly suited man with slight Asiatic features escorted by two armed guards.

He sat into the chair across from the alien representatives.

"Shall we begin?"He asked.

"Premier Zane Rudaveshki, why have you called this summit into effect? You are nearing the end of our patience." Tarl replied.

"I would also like to know why. We've been extending a gracious hand by helping you with the Mars investigation. Why do this now?"Red added.

"Indeed,"The Premier said, his voice dry,"If by 'gracious' you mean cleaning up the mistake you made,"

"More like the mistake your species made, letting an incompetent, not to mention defective Irken to take the planet in the first place,"

"That was all post reform. I'm talking about now."

Tarl sighed,"You still haven't answered my question."

Zane nodded,"Very well, it's simple. I demand that you end all hostilities against the Union."

"I will not stop destroying the ships that help smuggle weapons to our enemies" Red asserted.

"I don't want to be forced into an embargo,"Zane replied,"End it peacefully, or risk hostilities."

"What is this really about, Rudaveshki?" Tarl asked,"Do you really want to risk war with our closest allies?"

"As I said, I'd rather them stop peacefully, than having a stifled economy,"

"I will not bow to your filthy species,"Red spat,"The attacks against your ships spreading terrorism will continue!"

"Terrorism? You are enslaving species! I am merely helping them to see the light of our ways."

"The Control Brains must hear about this,"Red said, standing.

"Fine then. We'll take an hour to revise our demands,"Tarl replied, standing up,"Yune, Kern. To me."

The aforementioned followed the order Ranshu to a pair of doors. Entering, they emerged into a small room decorated with symbols of the Ranshu Imperium.

"Something doesn't seem right. Monitor everything that the human does when the hour has passed."

Tarl left the room. Kern looked at Yune furtively.

"I need to see to something,"He said, leaving the room. He emerged back into the conference room, approached another pair of doors on the far side, and opened them.

" _Please present an appendage"_

Kern looked over at the floating drone that had spoken to him. The drone grabbed his tail, and stabbed a needle between its plates.

" _Species:Ranshu. Condition:Turbulent"_

The Ranshu watched the drone fly away, pulling his tail close to him, protectively.

"Turbulent?" He wondered out loud,"Interesting..."

He looked at his surroundings. It was what seemed to be some sort of garden. A few SIR units worked to plant flowers, but nothing more.

"Strange that such a warlike species would make something like this."

As if on cue, all of the SIRs working in the garden stood up and marched out of the room. Kern decided to follow them.

"Stand by for identification."

The line of SIR units moved into a scanner, which turned green as it passed over their bodies. Eventually, the line made it to Kern, who entered the scanner.

The net of light passed over him..and turned red

"Warning! Intruder attempting to access SIR recharge stations!"

The surrounding robots around Kern turned red as their duty node activated.

The Ranshu ran through the security checkpoint, followed closely by the units. He came into a room filled floor to ceiling with pods, each of them holding SIR units.

Multiple exits led out of the room, as well as tubes crossing the ceiling. Kern looked around, panicked, as the SIR units in their pods began activating, in duty mode.

As the tiny robots advanced on him, they stopped as suddenly as they had began. A familiar figure pulled him up, and led him out of the room.

Tallest Red stood in the garden, looking irritated as he watched Tarl escort Kern out of the recharging chamber.

"Forgive me for his trespass, Almighty Tallest," Tarl said, placing Kern next to him,"I promise he will be dealt with back on our homeworld."

"Make sure he is. Now come, the hour is up,"Red replied, hovering back to the meeting hall.

"Kern, did you forget the mission? You shouldn't have drawn attention to yourself. We'll have to send in better agents for this. In the meantime, you will be confined to the break-room until the summit is over,"Tarl said, before dragging Kern over to the meeting room.

Ken was placed into the break-room. The door hissed shut, and sealed.

"My mission isn't over,"He thought grimly,"There should be something in here that can get me out to the hallway. Maybe if I…"

He made a loop around the room, trying to find anything that could help him escape the room, when he found nothing, he slumped down into a chair.

"I'll slip out when the opportunity arises,"He thought,"In the meantime, I'll just to conserve my energy.."

 **A/N:And that's it for chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
